Earth 35 - Social Hierarchy of Greater Tarnasia
Social Hierarchy of the West Edit Social hierarchies differ greatly from state to state, or even region to region. To provide a general idea, the system recognized by the imperial crown of the Blessed Tarnasian Empire. This is the system that is used as a standard to compare between the different domains of the Empire. Each domain is a bit different from the standard; the one that is the closest is the Dampland. The aristocracy in particular has evolved over the years. Initially Their are a few ways you can divide up the classes of Tarnasia. They can be divided into Nobility, Freemen, and Bonded Peasants. * Aristocracy ** In General *** The aristocracy is divided into 3 political groups and 3 social groups. **** The political groups are Reichhalters, Landhalters, and Guthalters. **** Socially the divisions are slightly different, while Dukes are Reichhalters they are socially classified has High Nobility instead of royalty. *** A freemen or bonded peasant will be executed if they are caught impersonating a noble. In extreme cases they can even be killed for wearing clothes associated with nobility such as silk, the color baron's blue, or certain hats. ** Reichhalters - Royalty *** In General **** Reichhalters evolved from the military governors who oversaw various provinces. Their title meant Imperial Holders. **** At first they were all appointed by the Kohild and Faez emperors, but when the Dynasty weakened, more and more Reichhalters were succeeded by their children, forming de facto dynasties, gradually accumulating personal armies that were loyal to them and were passed on over the generations. ***** While the regional infantry were carefully regulated by the empire and mostly loyal to the emperor, the Reichhalters raised their own personal cavalry which became more and more relevant as time went on. **** During Vlaager tutelage, Reichhalters became more and more powerful and independant. There were even a few short civil wars. When -*-*- took over and the empire all but dissolved, many Reichhalters declared themselves dukes and princes. **** In the next century the Reichhalter princes fought for supremacy. Some established themselves as the Patrons of other Reichhalters, declaring themselves kings. **** Eventually a Reichhalter-King dynasty, called House Lowe, became the new Tutors of the Emperors, and set out to reclaim the Empire. ***** When consolidating their power, they made loyal Reichhalters kings, and replaced disloyal Reichhalters with princes. *** Kings (König), Princes (Fürst), Imperial Dukes (Reichherzog), Dukes (Herzog) (Politically), ** High Nobility *** Duke (socially) Baron/High-Baron, High Count (Landgraf), ** Low Nobility *** Margrave (Markgraf), Viscount (Vizegraf), Barronet/Low-Baron (Burggraf) ** Knights * Scholars ** In General *** Officially recognized Scholars can transcend social rank based on level of education and work within the Imperial Bureaucracy . In extremely rare cases Velliens can be give Freemen status based on education, and Freemen can by elevated to equal rank as nobility based on education and position, especially as clergy. *** Imperially recognized Scholarship can be achieved either by attending one of the Universities (most of which are outside the empire) or an apprenticeship credited with a license called an Ijaza (إجازة). *** Throughout most of the empire, scholars wear hats called Ealim (عالم) to display their status. Nobility can be fined a small amount for wearing Ealim ''without proper accreditation, while Freemen and Peasants can be flogged. **** An ''Ealim is a short curved conical hat; it has a short or wide brim depending on region and area of study. Ealims ''are made of felt or tightly woven textiles; they are embroidered with symbols of the scholar's area of study. **** Students wear versions of ''Ealim ''called ''Tilmidh which are flat on top. **** Scholars with higher experience and rank have taller Ealim. For the most advanced scholars' ''Ealim ''lean back due to height. ** Bureaucrats *** In General **** The Imperial Bureaucracy recruits educated members from both commoners and nobility. ***** It is very common for the second or third sons of nobles to join the bureaucracy since they can't inherit the land. ***** Members range from nobles in higher positions, to barely literate commoners as cheap scribes. **** In theory the Bureaucracy is meritocratic, but nobles tend to achieve the higher positions. *** Viziers **** Ministers Loyal to a ruler. ***** Every prince and king (and well off Duke) has 1-3 Viziers managing their territory and interacting with the imperial bureaucracy ***** The Emperor's Court includes six High Viziers who run the Imperial Bureaucracy's five Vizirates ****** The five are State (run by the Grand Vizier), Treasury, Justice, Works, and Rites. **** Viziers usually rank the same as a Count or High-Baron. High Viziers (the ones who work directly for the emperor and run the six Vizirates) are ranked the same as princes, the Grand Vizier is ranked just below a King. **** Most Viziers know some magic. A few are even full Wizards. However, the most famous Vizier in recent history, Sigurdius (born Gregor Aref ibn Khosrow) was completely unmagical. ** Clergy *** Eriditas Clergy **** In General ***** Officially recognized as the Primary church of the empire. ****** Also recognized as the local church of ***** Most clergy have another rank (mostly Freemen but some nobility in the higher ranks) but they have special privileges and like all Imperially recognized scholars they are recognized by different laws. **** Pontifects ***** Equal in rank to a Duke **** Cardinals ***** Equal in rank to a High Baron **** Archpriests ***** Equal in rank to a Viscount **** Priests ***** Either below or slightly above a knight in *** Waytrek Ecclesiastes **** In General ***** While officially considered only a secondary faith by the empire at large, they are all protected by law, and they have favored status in a few regions. ***** They are favored in the following regions: Mauroland, Saedvjony, and the northern Dampland. ****** In these regions Waytrek clergy have equal rank to Eriditas Clergy **** Elders / Presbyters ***** In General ****** Scholars of the faith. ***** Archbishops ****** Chosen as the leader of a particular council. ****** Serve a term of seven years ***** Bishop ****** Chosen as the leader of a particular faith-School ****** Serve a term of seven years ***** Magister ****** Teach as part of a faith-School ****** Some work in the campus of faith-Schools, other wander and take their students with them. **** Clerics ***** In General ****** Scholars of the faith who no not teach at a Faith-School but instead work among the lay people. ****** Certified by a Magister at a faith-school. ****** Required to memorize holy texts. ***** Shepard / Reverend ****** Administer congregation ****** Usually lead prayers ***** Deacon ****** Dedicate lives to serving among lay people ****** Often have to work seperate jobs ***** Dervish ****** Wandering priests who swear vows of poverty and proselytize among the masses. ****** Many join Dervish Orders which are rumored to teach magic. ***** Preceptor ****** Clerics who dedicate their lives to educating the poor. * Freemen ** In General *** Across the empire Freeman status is marked by copper. This is traced back to when Starken gave copper rings, necklaces, armlets with his sigil printed on them to loyal subjects to mark them as free citizens of his polity as opposed to the slaves of the surrounding lands. Poorer peasant-Freemen usually only wear copper rings, but artisans, businessmen, and merchants will usually have more extravagant copper adornments, such as pendants, chains, bracelets, etc. In Saedvjony, it is customary for Freemen to wear knives with copper wire hilts. *** Allowed to own property, but sometimes limited. *** Allowed to join guilds. *** Must be able to fight if they are called upon by their lords. ** Freeholder *** Highest ranking Freemen. Must be able to provide small fighting force for lord (very small 4-10 soldiers) *** Often start as successful businessmen *** Owns land and rents it out to peasants *** Powerful freeholders even run their own hamlets *** Allowed to own any amount of land. ** Merchants and Businessmen ** Free Artisans ** Men-At-Arms *** Serve their liege as part of a small force of professional soldiers for war and peacekeeping. ** Free Tenants / Peasant-Freemen *** Small farmers. *** Some will offer to work for their liege 1-2 days a week in exchange for more land (so that they have enough to feed themselves). *** Allowed to own up to 100 acres of land (less in some places) * Bonded Peasants ** Valliens / Cottars / Karls *** Allowed to own up to half an acre of land. *** Owe their liege 2-3 days of work a week (3-4 in some places). Usually 3 during the harvest or war time. *** Rent land from lord to feed themselves *** Can volunteer to join their Liege's army if they are asked to do so during wartime. ** Serfs *** Own no property. *** Status varies from kinda okay to slaves in all but name, depending on region. *** Spend 5 days a week working for their liege (6 in Valentia). Fed and clothed by their liege. *** They are only given land to work for themselves if they serve their liege exceptionally well *** in some regions they can be conscripted (even then, only on rare occasions). * Outsiders ** In General ** Runaways/Criminals